My mistake
by NickyTibbs
Summary: Tony is in love with Gibbs but he can't get himself to tell him. He don't know what to do and one day he makes a terrible mistake. TibbsSlash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I would like to know what you think;) I know it's a little short, but I promise the next will be longer!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Chapter 1:**

He didn't know how it happened, or why, or when. But what he knew was that he loved him. More than anything. More than his own life.

But maybe this was not enough. Maybe he lived just to screw everything up. That's what he was told when he was just a kid. And later in Peioria and Philly and Boltimore. Only when he came to live in DC someone was there who had faith in his skills. Someone who had faith in him.

Gibbs.

The man he fell in love with.

But he couldn't tell him. The liklihood that he would be fired was too high. Just as the probability that he would loose him as his Boss his mentor and friend. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't live like this anymore. He had to do something. Maybe it was time that he moved on. But that would mean he couldn't see him and all his friend, his family, anymore. Maybe he just needet a good nights sleep. Maybe tomorrow he could think of something.

Too many maybe's. He should just tell him. Maybe he would not get fired. Oh great, another maybe!

Tony closed his eyes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would think of something. Tomorrow he would make a decision.

Yeah, that's what he told himself every night before he fell asleep.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, thank you so much for the reviews! They've been really great!**  
**And second, I am sooooo sorry! I posted the first two days before I took of to Paris where I have been for the last two month. That was a stupid thing to do, because you all have waited for so long now. Bur now I'm back and the next chap woun't take two month! Promise!**  
**So, lets go *hugs* (thank you again!)**

"Where is DiNozzo?" This were the first words Tony heard as he exited the elevator.

"Sorry, Boss," he said as he ran to his desk „Traffic," was all he said as explanation. And it was a lie. He came to headquarters twenty minutes ago and had a conversation with himself in his car just like every morning. And like every morning he started the engine again at the end just to cut it again. He wanted to drive back home and just crawl under the blankets and hide himself from the world but mostly just from Gibbs. He knew he couldn't tell him that he loved him so the only way to hide his feelings was to hyde himself. But that would also mean that he couldn't see him and that somehow seemed to be no option.

„Than make sure you get your ass out of bed earlier, next time, so it won't happen again," barked Gibbs and to Tony it was like music but at the same time it increased the urge to hide. „Sure, Boss," was all he answered while he sat at his desk. He could feel the eyes of his coworkers on him but he didn't look up. He knew that they didn't knew about his feelings for Gibbs. No one knew. But somehow he feared that they could see it in his eyes that it was all written in his face. Maybe he should just move on. That was an option he considered for awhile now. But that too would mean he couldn't see Gibbs anymore. But it was not just Jethro. It was all of them that he wouldn't see anymore and he couldn't do that. DC was the first place where he felt like he had a real home and it was because of the people he knew hanged out with an loved.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Gibbs' phone ringing. Only Jethro's barking of „Gear up," pulled him out of his musing. Tony was on his feet in a second and after he took his things he ran of to the elevator and got in just before the doors closed.

Ziva and Tim were talking about something, but today Tony couldn't bring himself to listen. He just starred at the wall and tried not to think about anything. He was glad when the doors opened an they were on their way just a couple of minutes later.

When they arrived at the crime scene Tony had put his mask back on and was his 'good old self'. Like every time he had just joined in in Ziva's and McGee's conversation and after a few minutes it got easier to joke and annoy the others.

Now they were somewhere in the middle of the navy base. A man had called in that he had witnessed someone going into house with a bomb strapped to his body. The place was crowded with police and after a few minutes Gibbs' team was informed that there were six people in the house. And one of them really had a bomb. But he hadn't talked to someone yet and it seemed as if he didn't want to anytime soon.

But that was not the way Gibbs worked. So he just took the phone from the lead officer and called himself.

"Hey, what's your name," Jethro asked after a few seconds. Tony waited and did the only thing he could think of; he hoped that Gibbs could do his magic and talk this man out of whatever he had in mind.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Jethro said after a couple of minutes where he just listened. Tony whished he could hear what this man had to say. He hated it to just been able to stand there and watch instead of doing something helpful. "Okay," Gibbs continued suddenly "I come in and than you let the people in there go."

Tony's heart skipped a beat at that. He must have heard that wrong. It wasn't possible that Jethro wanted to go in there to some jerk with a bomb strapped to his body.

But luck wasn't on his side and he heard it right Gibbs wanted to do just that. Tony knew there was a reason that he came to work today. He couldn't let Gibbs leave because his gut told him that nobody could talk this man out of his idea to blow himself. And DiNozzo would make sure that Jethro wasn't near this man when that happened.

So before Gibbs hung up the phone Tony looked him in the eyes. He saw the exact moment when Jehtro realized what he had in mind and shook his head "No, Tony," he said after he hung up."Yes, Boss," Tony answered and took a few steps back from Gibbs. DiNozzo knew that this wouldn't end well. Probably he wouldn't see the man he loved ever again. So he did the only thing he could think of "I love you, Jethro," he laughed a humorless laugh "Since the day I met you but I never got the guts to tell ya," he smiled his first sincere smile in weeks "I just wanted you to know." And with this last words he took of to the house and after a few seconds he got into the house.

Tony closed the door behind him sighed "That was really great," he muttered to himself. But before he could think of anything else or move a muscle he heard someone scream."You're not the one I talked to on the phone," a man screamed. And as Tony looked into the living room he saw the man with the bomb. A really big bomb.

"He said he would come in. I wanted Gibbs in here you bastard. I wanted Gibbs in here so I could kill him just like he killed my brother. That's why I called NCIS and asked for his Team!"

And before Tony could open his mouth to say something the bomb went off.

TBC


End file.
